Winter Promise
by Green Maple
Summary: Janji itu kita buat saat salju turun. Lima tahun aku menunggumu untuk menepatinya, tapi kenapa kau tidak datang juga? Bukankah kau bilang hanya perlu menunggumu selama setahun? / [AU] / [Akashi x OC/READER] / [First POV]


Dibawah hujan salju, kita membuat janji itu. Warna putih salju harus sedikit ternodai dengan beberapa tetes warna pekat darah.

"Disini. Ditempat ini. Tahun depan kita akan bertemu lagi," itu ucapnya yang membuatku tersenyum dan menautkan kelingkingku padanya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah akibat membuat janji tadi.

Janji darah. Janji seumur hidup. Janji yang harus ditepati.

"Aku berjanji." Ucapku sembari tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Namun pada nyatanya, aku sudah menunggu selama bertahun-tahun ditempat yang sama, diwaktu yang sama. Namun dia tidak pernah datang.

"Kau pembohong, Akashi."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Winter Promise**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**AU. Lil OOC. Typos. Akashi disini menjadi seorang pilot. Don't ask me why. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**Winter Promise © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pesawat dulu adalah hal yang pali aku sukai dan aku kagumi. Sekarang, aku sangat membenci benda itu. Karena dia, aku kehilangan Akashi. Karena dia, janji Akashi tidak akan pernah bisa ditepati.

Aku adalah teknisi pesawat yang bertugas untuk mengecek keadaan pesawat apakah layak untuk mengudara apa tidak. Akashi adalah seseorang yang bisa membuat pesawat terbang dan mengantarkan semua penumpang dengan selamat sampai tujuannya.

Ya, dia seorang pilot.

Aku tidak bodoh jika pekerjaan Akashi penuh dengan resiko. Tapi Akashi terlalu keras kepala untuk dihentikan. Dan aku sudah lelah untuk meminta Akashi untuk tidak meneruskan pekerjaan yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya dan nyawa orang banyak.

"Kenapa harus tahun depan, Sei-_kun_? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja kau katakan padaku?" Tanyaku saat mengantarkannya ke bandara. Padahal ini musim dingin, tapi justru penerbangan malah semakin ramai.

Aku mengutuk siapapun yang mengirim Akashi untuk bertugas waktu itu. Dan siapapun yang menyetujuinya.

"Jadwalku padat selama setahun ini. Dan tahun depan aku baru kosong." Penjelasan Akashi membuatku menghela nafas. Pasti Akashi mengambil jadwal kerja sebanyak-banyaknya. Padahal aku tidak membutuhkan _track record_ penerbangannya yang tinggi. Aku hanya membutuhkan Akashi disisiku. Hanya itu, sesederhana itu.

"Cepat pulang, Sei-_kun_."

"Hm."

"Jangan lupakan janjimu."

"Hm."

Hening diantara kami berdua. Hanya ada suara bising dari orang-orang disekitar kami berdua, hal yang wajar karena kami berada di bandara.

"Tahun depan, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu."

Eh? Permintaanku? Berhenti jadi seorang pilot?

"Permintaan yang mana?"

"Yang mana lagi?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Meragukanku?"

Aku memeluknya. Aku tidak peduli berapa pasang mata melihat kami yang bertingkah seperti remaja baru jatuh cinta. Selama ada Akashi, semuanya baik-baik saja.

Saat aku melepaskan pelukanku, Akashi menangkap wajahku dan mengecup bibirku sebentar. Aku sudah tidak tahu bagaimana wajahku sekarang. Apalagi dengan Akashi yang tersenyum padaku yang membuat jantungku tidak karuan.

"Tunggu aku pulang, oke?"

**.**

**.**

**Winter Promise**

**.**

**.**

Aku bangun tidur dengan malas-malasan. Tadi malam —tepatnya tengah malam— aku mengantar Akashi ke bandara. Membuatku kurang tidur. Untung saja hari ini _full day off_ dari tugasku. Dan kebiasaanku adalah menghidupkan TV yang ada dikamarku untuk membuat suara berisik yang pada akhirnya membuatku terjaga seutuhnya.

"_Pesawat Boeing 777 milik Rakuzan Airlines dinyatakan hilang dari radar, padahal seharusnya pesawat ini sudah sampai ke bandara—_" aku tidak mendengarkan selanjutnya karena aku segera menyambar handphone dan menelepon Akashi.

"Sei-_kun_, kumohon angkat teleponnya."

Tidak diangkat. Aku mencoba lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Tapi tetap saja tidak diangkat.

Dan tidak akan pernah diangkat oleh Akashi sampai kapanpun.

**.**

**.**

**Winter Promise**

**.**

**.**

Tahun pertama aku menunggu ditempat itu, Akashi tidak muncul. Tahun kedua juga tidak jauh berbeda. Tahun ketiga juga sama saja. Tahun keempat. Tahun kelima.

Kenapa Akashi tidak muncul?

"_Pesawatnya tidak ditemukan. Tim SAR dan juga NTSP sudah menyerah untuk mencari pesawat itu._"

Menyerah? Dirinya tidak bisa menyerah selama belum melihat jasad Akashi dihadapannya.

"_Aku tahu ini berat, tapi lupakan Akashi. Dia tidak akan pernah kembali._"

Melupakan? Mudah sekali Midorima mengatakannya. Tapi bagaimana denganku? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya meski ingin. Meski sudah lima tahun waktu berlalu. Meski janji itu tidak akan pernah bisa ditepati.

"_Tahun depan, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu._"

Permintaanku? Bahkan kau tidak bisa menampakkan jasadmu kehadapanku. Bagaimana caranya kau menepatinya, Akashi?

"_Tunggu aku pulang, oke?_"

Aku sudah menunggu selama lima tahun Akashi. Kenapa kau tidak pulang juga? Aku selalu menunggumu, selalu menepati janji yang kita buat. Tapi kau dimana?

Aku tidak kuat lagi untuk menahannya. Aku menangis. Mengeluarkan semua emosi yang ada di dalam diriku selama ini. Lima tahun aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Lima tahun aku menyakini jika Akashi akan kembali. Lima tahun aku menutup telinga dan hatiku jika Akashi takkan pernah kembali.

Hujan salju semakin lebat. Air mataku mungkin sekarang tidak akan terlihat seperti air. Bongkahan es mungkin. Aku benci dingin. Aku benci salju. Dan Akashi yang membuatku suka dengan dingin serta salju. Tapi sekarang Akashi tidak ada lagi.

Aku benci salju. Aku benci dingin. Aku benci Desember. Aku benci pesawat. Aku benci dunia ini.

Kesadaranku semakin menipis. Hiportemia mungkin, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah tidak punya tujuan hidup lagi. Dan sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar menghilang, samar-samar aku melihat Akashi.

Apa aku akan bertemu Akashi lagi?

**.**

**.**

**Winter Promise**

**.**

**.**

"Bodoh! Kau tidak perlu menungguku selama itu disana! Kalau kau mati bagaimana?!" Aku mendengar suara itu. Suara Akashi.

Apa aku sudah mati? Tapi kenapa semuanya gelap?

"Akashi, tenanglah. Dia memang selalu melakukan itu selama lima tahun belakangan. Kau tidak tahu dia pernah melakukan lebih arah dari ini," aku bisa mendengar suara Midorima yang menenangkan Akashi.

Tunggu— Akashi berbicara dengan Midorima? Akashi kembali?!

Aku memaksa mataku untuk terbuka, meskipun rasanya seperti ditempel oleh lem terkuat. Saat sedikit terbuka, aku bisa merasakan mataku diserbu dengan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan. Samar-samar, aku melihat warna itu. Warna yang aku rindukan.

"Se-Sei?" Panggilku terbata dan masih dengan kesadaran yang minim.

Akashi dan Midorima berhenti berdebat, lalu melihatku. Akashi langsung memelukku dan wangi tubuh itu membuatku yakin jika dihadapanku adalah Akashi. Aku menangis. Ini nyata bukan?

"Bodoh! Kau bisa saja mati jika aku tidak ketempatmu secepatnya!"

"Aku hanya mau Sei-_kun_."

"Bodoh! Dan terima kasih karena menungguku."

Aku terisak. Aku tidak perlu tahu bagaimana caranya Akashi kembali. Yang aku tahu, Akashi ada didepanku dan itu cukup. Meski lima tahun lamanya aku harus menunggunya untuk kembali. Meski lima tahun lamanya aku terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian.

"Aku pulang. Dan aku menepati janjiku padamu."

"Jangan pergi lagi, Sei-_kun_."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Winter Promise End**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Satu lagi fanfic yang keluar dari hasil playlist hurt kampret nan angsa yang ngetroll saya -_-**_

_**Saya bohong kalau ini tidak terinspirasi dari berita pesawat hilang MH370. Saya berharap semua penumpang ditemukan dengan selamat, meskipun mereka kembali sangat lama. Saya percaya keajaiban itu ada, karena kejadian pesawat yang jatuh di atas pegunungan bersalju dan hilang selama 78 hari membuktikannya. Meskipun kecelakaan itu dan lingkungan ekstrim membuat tidak semua penumpangnya hidup, tapi ada yang bertahan hidup.**_

_**Silahkan marahin saya di kotak review karena buat fanfic beginian.**_

_**Green Maple**_

_**23/03/2014**_


End file.
